Of Magic and Beasts
by sherlocked98
Summary: A story about four boys and their life and friendship through the years. No real plot, just events in order of their happening. (Actually I love prompts, and I have no specific direction the story has to go, so i'd love for you to give me prompts)


James jumped onto the train just as it began to move. Grabbing hold of the sides, he stood in the doorway of the train. He waved to his parents excitedly.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" he called. They smiled and waved back.

As James retreated into the train he heard loud laughter from all directions. He peeked into compartments on his way down the train, having a look at the people he'd be at school with for the next one to seven years. He was glancing into a compartment full of giggling girls when he bumped into someone and was knocked to the floor.

"Oi!" he said brushing his hair out if his eyes and looking up. His hazel eyes found a rather short round first year with light hair and light blue eyes, full of horror.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I - I didn't see you."

"Didn't see me? I was right in front of you." Mumbled james getting up.

"I really am sorry. please forgive me. I'm just going to get dressed early, and was a bit distracted. Very loud, you know."

"No worries." said james holding out his hand. "James Potter."

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew. A pleasure." said the boy, accepting his hand.

"I'm going to find a compartment, if you see me, pop in Peter."

"Oh, I've found one. down there, about seven compartments. You could come if you want, its just me and one other." said Peter timidly. "But don't feel obligated, certainly." he added quickly.

James suppressed a laugh. "Why not?"

Peter dashed away to find a place to change. James walked down and popped his head into the compartment. One boy about his own age sat in the far right corner reading.

"Hello, Mind if I join you?" he asked. The boy lowered his book and considered him with amber eyes. He had shaggy light brown hair and a thin face. He had a very slight scar that ran from one eye, straight down to his jaw, but looked friendly enough.

"By all means." he answered with a small smile. His eyes lingering on James's untidy black hair. James took the seat opposite him.

"I'm James Potter." he said offering his hand again. The boy set his book down to accept it.

"Remus Lupin." he said. James noted that his clothes were rather worn and much too big for him.

"You're a first year, right?" asked James, conversationally.

"Mm hmm." answered Remus putting away his book, aware that James wasn't going to stop talking.

"Me too. I'm excited. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Most of my family was, so I don't worry too much about that." said James. Remus didn't have a chance to reply, for Peter opened the compartment door, followed by another boy. He had black hair like james, only more obedient. He had dark brown eyes, almost black and an air of haughtiness. He was taller than the rest of them, lean but not shrimpy.

"Um, Sirius here was wondering if there was room in here, all the compartments are full." said Peter in a quiet voice.

"Hope you don't mind. said the boy, already taking the seat beside Remus. Peter sat down across from him next to James.

"This is Remus and James." said Peter, gesturing to them.

"Mmm. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." he said. "So, you're all first years too?"

"Yeah." said James. Peter nodded.

"Hmm." said Sirius looking out the window, bored. James frowned.

"Surely you're excited?" he asked. Sirius glanced over at him.

"It's school. Not an incredible amount to be excited about is there?" he said.

Peter looked confused. Sirius continued:

"And its hard to be excited, knowing where I'm going." he added.

Remus rolled his eyes at his intentional vagueness.

"Everyone in my family is Slytherin. It's almost certain." said Sirius after on one asked him what he meant.

James sighed.

"It would be so awful to be in Slytherin." he said.

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Well. . .I dunno. . .it's Slytherin. They say only dark wizards are sorted there." he answered, confused at the question.

"Right. If you get sorted there, you'll have no choice but to be evil. Very observant of you James." Remus said said. Sirius started laughing.

"To be honest, Remus, I think that would be the only thing to look forward to in Slytherin: to be an evil wizard." said Sirius.

Peter couldn't help smiling. James was laughing too.

"Yeah, maybe if I get there we can get to business starting our career as evil wizards." he choked. The trolley Witch rolled by as james and Sirius made unimpressive evil wizard jokes.

"Anything for you lot?" she asked. James and Sirius jumped up to buy handfuls of sweets. When she was gone they settled down and began to chat casually.

Sirius told of the many pranks he had played on his older brother.

"One time, when he was sleeping in, I lit his drapes on fire. Didn't even notice until they were engulfed entirely. Not much of a prank, more of a way to get even for the toad 'incident'." He said in a "whatever, no big deal " kind of way. James and the other two found this very amusing.

None more than Peter, who let out huge snort of laughter, causing Sirius to jump. This only made them laugh more. James had a feeling he was going to like these three, no matter what house they were in.

When the train stopped and they were all dressed accordingly, they filed out. The platform was rather dark and noisy; taller students loomed above from all sides. from a distance they could faintly hear someone bellowing "Firs' years! This way! Firs' Years!" in the distance. James motioned to his new friends and they followed the voice to find an enormous figure holding a lantern. Peter yelped and backed away.

"Firs' Years, onter the boats! hurry now!" he continued to yell. They scampered past the giant and into a boat with two other passengers as it set off magically. Sirius inhaled in excitement and pointed. James' eyes widened at the sight of it. It was beautiful. Peter's gasp was audible as well. Hogwarts castle.


End file.
